Paths of Fate - Book One - Resurrection
by Nova Mist
Summary: Good and Evil are locked in a deadly battle, and Good is losing badly, until an opportunity presents itself..two people that could change the entire path of fate... Elfangor and Arbron. Please R&R! UPDATED! All mistakes are now FIXED! *sweatdrops*
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Wow! Second upload in two days! Anyway, this was written about a week ago, and I've decided to submit it, because I'm pretty sure I know where this one is going (which is quite incredible). And those worried about me not getting the next part of _Full Circle_ up, don't stress, I've just had to rewrite all of it, because it had some plot elements in it I don't want to introduce just yet. I've got about half of it done. Should I submit that and then post the rest later? I don't know. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, as I've wanted to write it for a while. And when I say a while I mean four years. Anyway, please R&R and send all feedback to **nova_mist@yahoo.com** Thanks!

Paths of Fate

Book One

Resurrection

Prologue

What is fate? 

Some say that Fate writes the stories of the inhabitants of the mortal world, laying the path of their lives out in front of them, and guiding them down that path with an unseen hand. That your fate – that the corse of your life – is charted out by a mysterious and powerful immortal being.

Many don't believe that. They say that you make your own fate. That fate does not even really exist.

But it seems – even if not all of the time – that fate, in some way or another, does indeed exist. Some people just can't avoid fate, or the path that someone seems to have set out for them. 

Albert Einstein, Princess Diana, Mother Teresa, Jesus Christ. They all seemed to have the path of their lives set out for them by someone or something far more powerful then ourselves. As if some unseen force was driving them down a certain path, pushing them forward to their fate.

But does fate affect us all…?__


	2. The Game

Paths Of Fate

**Book One:**

Resurrection 

**1.**

Good and Evil sat across from each other, and glanced at the chessboard between them. Good watched in a helpless state of horror as Visser Three killed Elfangor. Esplin 9466 has always been cruel and merciless, but Good had never wanted Elfangor to die like this. 

Looking back at the chessboard, Good had to stop himself from crying out as he saw the fate of the Animorphs and all those around them played out. Many – far too many – died, and all throughout it, Evil just sat back and laughed as his allies, creatures and pawns in the shape of his black pieces overtook Good's white ones. 

Blow after blow overtook him, weakened him. Elfangor's grief over Arbron being trapped in Taxxon morph, and Arbron's deeper grief and the pain of knowing that he would never be Andalite again. Elfangor's anger about being taken from Earth, and from his wife and unborn son. The death of Elfangor. Tobias – son of Elfangor and Loren – finding himself trapped forever in the form of a red-tailed hawk, never again to return to human form, and Good wasn't able to help him, as it would break the rules of Good and Evil's game. Aximili's pain over the death of his brother. Jake finding out that his brother, Tom, was a Controller. Marco's pain and anger on finding out that his mother was not dead, but suffering a fate worse than death, as the human host of Visser One. Aximili's anger at Samilin for betraying the Andalite race. Tobias captured and tortured by Sub-Visser fifty-one, and the spirit of his father, Elfangor, saved him from death...  

Elfangor. It all lead back to Elfangor. And to his friend Arbron…

Even when Tobias found his mother, Loren, after so many years, his chances for real happiness were dashed when he found that his mother's memory had been wiped completely after a serious car accident, one that had left her blind and disfigured. From the depths of his soul, he could hear Elfangor's grief and anger over this.

"Not so easy, is it?" Evil sneered at Good from across the table.

Jake's parents were taken, made into Controllers, as his brother's Yeerk ordered, sending Jake into a downward spiral of depression. Cassie's morals and ethics broken as she and the other Animorphs gave the morphing power to seventeen young disabled humans. Her pain over their first casualty, a young boy named Ray. Her arrogance and morality swung into full gear as she let Tom the Controller steal the morphing cube, thus sacrificing their greatest weapon against the Yeerks, and enabling the Yeerks with it. 

"You truly thought that you could win?!" Evil crowed.

Visser Three – now Visser One – laughed and crowed in triumph as the powerful Dracon cannon of the Pool ship blew the auxiliary Animorphs and their human allies to their singular atoms.  

And then, the death of Rachel, the Animorphs' happy accident. This emotionally crippled the already deeply wounded Tobias. Momentary victory for him came when the Animorphs finally defeated the Yeerks. But Good knew it was no real victory. Out of it all, really only three of the original six survived the war: Aximili, who became a great hero, like his brother, Elfangor; Marco, who became a star; and Cassie, who became an activist, and later a member of the USA's President's sub-cabinet. The death of Arbron – the long-time leader of the Taxxon Rebellion against the Yeerks, which Arbron was actually glad of.  

But even that was not a victory, for it was about to be shattered. 

The One had kidnapped Aximili, and Jake, Tobias, Marco and three others went after him, leaving Cassie behind, but emotionally scarring her for life. Jake, Tobias and Marco were killed, along with their companions, by the Yeerks aboard the escaped Blade Ship. 

"Fool!" Evil crowed. "I have won!"

Good looked back down at the chessboard, feeling defeated. "I–" Good started to respond, when suddenly he noticed something. There was a rip in time, and as Good watched, he saw many things float out of the rip. He saw a trillion possibilities join with the ones he could already see. Evil had not yet noticed the rip. _But then again,_ Good thought, _maybe I'm the only one who can see it._  

Suddenly, a vision flashed before Good's eyes. A vision of a possibility that could have happened if only he had played his side of the game a little better. 

And now, because of this vision, he thought he knew how. He would have to break the rules of the game to do so, but if it saved the galaxy by doing so, Good was prepared to do it.

He got up from his seat, and stood in front of Evil. 

Evil looked up, his unsettling gaze settling on Good. "Forfeiting the game so early?" he sneered. "I didn't think that even a coward like you would give up so easily!" he crowed.

Good smiled coldly. "Who says I am?" he replied, and froze time. Evil was frozen stiff, Good was the only thing able to move. Smiling slightly, he twisted the timelines of Arbron and Elfangor slightly, and smiled as he saw everything turn out better because of two little changes – Elfangor and Arbron would live. 

**Author's Note:** what do you think? Do you want me to continue?


	3. Arbron's Choice

~*~

PATHS OF FATE

**Book One:**

**Resurrection**

**2.**

Arbron opened his eyes, and found himself in a strange place. He was in a place that was completely white, and it felt almost as if he were floating.  He flexed his Andalite tail out of reflex and…

Ahhhhhhhh! he cried out in alarm. He was back in his Andalite body! He looked around sharply with all four of his eyes, suspicious of whatever had just performed this incredible feat. 

ARBRON-SHAMTUL-GAHAR, DO NOT BE ALAMRMED. 

A huge voice filled Arbron's head. It came from everywhere at once, from above him, below him, beside him. And it almost seemed to also be coming from inside him. That was a very unsettling thought.

Who, no _WHAT_ are you?! Arbron yelled, half in frustration, and half in fright. But Arbron had no idea why this great voice scared him so much. After all, he had survived over fifteen years as a Taxxon _nothlit_, and that was far from a pleasant experience. He had seen many horrible, horrible things in his time as the leader of the Taxxon Rebellion, and the amount of times that he had knocked at Death's door scared him. And yet, no matter how many times he had almost died, Arbron always managed to survive. It was almost as if he was someone's puppet, or a pawn in some great game. Whenever he thought of that, he always remembered the stories that his parents used to tell him about Ellimists…

Quite suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere, the air simply opened up and what looked like an old Andalite male, stepped out. His eyes were jet-black, almost like black holes, and it was almost as if there were stars in them.

Hello, Warrior Arbron. the old Andalite male said.

Arbron narrowed his main eyes, keeping his stalk eyes facing in opposite directions, scanning. It surprised him that, even after years trapped as a Taxxon, he still retained that one habit. 

There are very few things in this universe that can kill an instinct such as watchfulness. the old Andalite said to Arbron, smirking.

Arbron _hated_ being smirked at like that. Particularly by someone he didn't know like this…whatever he was. You didn't answer my question, Arbron snapped. _What_ are you?! 

The old Andalite smirked again. You ask what I am, and not who. he replied. You have the same insightfulness as your friend, War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. 

Arbron blanched. _War-Prince_ Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul? he asked. Well, at least he became the hero we both always wanted to be. 

At this, the strange Andalite's smirk fell away. What was left was a look of utter defeat. He did, just as you once did. But I'm afraid that once you both became one, it ripped you both away from any kind of real happiness you might have achieved. 

What do you mean? Arbron said suspiciously. 

I'm afraid that I've messed up both of your timelines. the other Andalite replied. 

Arbron was getting angry now. All his time as a Taxxon had not exactly given him patience. And he hated being jerked around like a puppet on a set of strings. And Arbron suspected that the "Andalite" he was talking to right now was the long-anonymous puppet master. And the "Andalite" _still_ hadn't answered his question! What the hell was this guy? And what did he want.

Call me a messenger. the Andalite suddenly said.

Arbron started. _This guy can read my thoughts? _he said to himself. 

The "Andalite" smirked again. Yes, I suppose you could call it a talent. 

I'd call it an invasion of privacy! Arbron snarled angrily. This…whatever it was…was making Arbron very uncomfortable. 

The "Andalite" simply laughed. Then he turned sombre. Arbron, what is the last thing you remember, before I brought you here? he asked.

Arbron was about to say something sarcastic, when he remembered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was…

I was killed…by some human hunter, I think. Arbron said slowly, trying to absorb everything. I was living in the rainforest with the Taxxons – the ones who had gained the morphing power at the end of the war – and some human hunter managed to get past the blockade the humans had set up, which was almost impossible to get through, and the hunter shot me. I heard a bang, and then it faded to blackness. Arbron looked up at the old Andalite. And then I was here. 

I have a proposition for you,Arbron. the "Andalite" said, cutting in before Arbron could say anything more – or ask any questions. 

A…_proposition_? Arbron said suspiciously, still not trusting the strange "Andalite" in front of him. 

Yes, I believe it is one that will interest you. 

Really. Arbron said, not really believing. 

You shall live. the "Andalite" said cryptically.

As a Taxxon? Arbron snapped. He was fine with being a Taxxon, but if he had to live as a Taxxon for any longer, he was going to kill himself. No thanks, but I'd rather be dead. 

The old Andalite laughed. No, as an Andalite. he replied. 

Arbron's eyes widened. Really? 

Yes, really. You will be Andalite. _For a while, anyway…_ the "Andalite thought to himself. _But, it'll all work out for the best. _

And _never_ become a Taxxon? Arbron asked.

Never to become a Taxxon. Ever. 

What's the catch? Arbron asked suspiciously.  

The "Andalite" smiled to himself. _Still suspicious as ever, Arbron. You never did take anything for granted._ He mused. There isn't a catch. the "Andalite" said. Not unless you call having your memory of this timeline erased a catch. 

Arbron thought about that. Well, he didn't really care. He didn't really care if all his memories of his time as a Taxxon were erased. Really, he _wanted_ them erased.

Good, the "Andalite" said, reading Arbron's thoughts again, once again making Arbron very uncomfortable.

Will I remember this encounter with you? Arbron asked. 

Only as if it were a dream. the "Andalite" said. 

Some dream. Arbron snorted. More like my worst nightmare. 

The "Andalite" simply laughed. _At least he still has a sense of humour,_ he told himself. 

Are you ready? the "Andalite" asked Arbron.

Arbron took a deep breath, wondering why he was so nervous. _This time around, it'll all turn out for the best,_ he told himself firmly. He raised his head to look at the "Andalite".  Yes, I'm ready. 

The "Andalite" smiled and nodded. Very well. he said, pleased that this was going so well. _Yes, this time, everything will go perfectly._ he thought to himself. It was a pleasing thought. Goodbye, Arbron, and good luck. the "Andalite" said. 

Arbron said, Wait! Where will I end up now? What year will I…

But he was already gone, and the "Andalite" disappeared, smiling to himself.

**3.**

Wait! Where will I end up now? What year will I…

Arbron! I'm so glad I found you! What happened to you? I lost you and Alloran in the Taxxon feeding frenzy. Arbron turned to see Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul facing him. Arbron looked at him through the shattered compound eyes of a Taxxon…

A Taxxon?

NOOOOOO! Arbron screamed, directing his thought-speak to the old Andalite he had spoken to earlier. You tricked me! 

Suddenly, the world around Arbron froze. Everyone and everything – including Elfangor – was frozen. Arbron sensed that time itself was frozen. The old Andalite whom Arbron had spoken to earlier appeared.

Demorph, Arbron. The "Andalite" said. Demorph, and you will forget everything. 

Demorph…and forget everything? Arbron asked slowly.

Yes. Demorph…but hurry, your time is almost up… the voice faded away, and time started again.

Are you all right? Elfangor asked.

Elfangor, is that you? Arbron asked.

Yes, it's me. Now come on, demorph. We have to find Alloran, the humans, and the Time Matrix, and then get off this planet. Elfangor replied.

Arbron, remembering what the old Andalite had said, immediately started to demorph, feeling a powerful joy overcome him as he resumed his Andalite form. He tested his stalk-eyes and flexed his tail. This really _is_ happening! Arbron said joyfully. I really am… suddenly, he lost all track of what he was saying. It was as if he couldn't remember a thing. He looked over at his companion – Elfangor – who he noticed looked like him, and then Arbron suddenly remembered who he was: _aristh_ Arbron-Shamtul-Gahar, and he was on the Taxxon Homeworld with War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corass the disgraced.  They were on a mission to retrieve the Time Matrix from a Skirt Na ship, and then fly away with it to make sure it didn't fall into Yeerk hands. And they had the two humans – Loren and Chapman – to take care of.

Two humans? What was he thinking? There were _three_. _God, am I going insane?_ Arbron asked himself. _First I suddenly forget everything I've ever known for about half a minute, and then I forget that we have three humans to take care of? Besides, how could I forget Maria…? _Arbron blushed furiously at the last thought. He didn't know exactly why he was attracted to her so much.

Watching from above, the old "Andalite" smiled. Arbron might not know it yet, but together, he and Maria would achieve great things.

Very great things.

The "Andalite" disappeared, calling the other saviour to him. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note: **what do you guys think? Did you like that chapter? Should I still continue? Please R&R! and send any other feedback to nova_mist@yahoo.com Thanks!


	4. Elfangor's Choice

Author's Note: Grrrrr! Why the hell doesn't my formatting show up properly anymore on this site?! Anyway, annoyance aside, here is the next part, having to do with Elfangor.  Now, I know that introducing a third human, Maria, into it instead of just having Loren and Chapman, is a bit strange but, trust me, the idea of having Arbron and Maria together does have a purpose. I'm not one for story maps, usually – I normally write it as I go (as I'm doing here) – but I _do_ know what I'm going to do with all the characters. Well, _most_ of them…anyway, please R&R, and any extra feedback to nova_mist@yahoo.com Thank you! Oh and, Angel of Music? I like the idea you presented in your review! Send me an email, okies? ^_^ Thanks!

Another Author's Note: remember, this is AU, so I _can_ change things around a bit. ^_^

~ Paths of Fate ~

Book One: Resurrection

**4.**

Elfangor felt nothing but pain as the jaws of the Visser's monstrous morph closed around him, cutting his nerves to shreds, trying not to scream in pain, and he was succeeding, until the Visser bit straight through him.

ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Elfangor screamed in agony, and then he felt himself go limp, and everything around him grow dim, but he also felt something else. A feeling of detachment from the world around him. Almost as if he was watching all that was going on through someone else's eyes.

YOU COULD SAY THAT.

Elfangor's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. He hated that voice. It was the voice that had ruined his entire life. Elfangor spun around to face the voice's source, hatred burning in his eyes. 

What do you want?! Elfangor spat angrily. 

TO REPAIR THE FABRIC OF YOUR FATE, ELFANGOR-SIRINIAL-SHAMTUL,

An incredible anger rose up in Elfangor. I've heard that before, you told me you'd "repair the fabric of my fate", and you ruined my life! Elfangor snarled.  And if you're planning on ruining my life any further, you're not going to. 

I MADE A MISTAKE, ELFANGOR, YOU WERE MEANT TO FOLLOW A DIFFERENT PATH,

Elfangor was about to say something, when he stopped himself. He inwardly repeated the words that had just been said to him, and computed them. He took them, twisted them around, trying to detect some hidden meaning behind them, some silent sub-text. But he found none.

After a moment, Elfangor finally spoke. What do you mean? he asked, a little defeated that he was actually asking one of the creatures he hated most a question. 

The air opened up around him, and an old man stepped through. He was wearing long robes, had long silver hair and a matching beard, and his ears were swept up into points. He looked like a wizard he had once seen a picture of in a book Loren had shown him. 

"I made a…mistake in the timeline, Elfangor, " the old man said, cautiously. 

A mistake? Elfangor said in a voice so calm it made the old man uncomfortable.  Elfangor rolled his eyes upward, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. A…_mistake_? 

Elfangor walked around in a circle for a minute or two, and then walked back towards the old man. He leaned in very close, so he was looking the old man in the eyes. If you think that messing up my life like that is a mistake, then you are actually right, for once, Elfangor sneered. In the back of his mind, it did indeed occur to him that yelling at a being such as the "old man" in front of him might not be such a bright idea, but what did he have to lose? So what if it made the old man mad? Besides, he was probably just going to let Elfangor go back and die again.

But, to Elfangor's surprise, the old man did nothing of the sort. The old man hung his head, looking truly ashamed of himself. "It is an understatement to call what I did to you and you wife and son a mistake, but it is a mistake I am willing to fix, just as I fixed the mistake I made when I dealt your friend Arbron a cruel fate." The old man said quietly.

Arbron? Elfangor asked, confusedly. He's still alive? 

The old man nodded. "He is now." The old man said. "And he has been dealt a far happier fate. Just as you deserve."

Elfangor was truly relieved to find out that Arbron was still alive, but wasn't quite sure if he trusted the old man. Prove it. Elfangor snapped at the old man. Prove that Arbron is alive _and_ happy. 

The old man smiled to himself. _So much for being a reasonably trusting individual,_ he thought to himself, referring to Elfangor. 

"Very well," the old man replied, and in front of Elfangor's eyes, a portal opened up, and through it he could see Arbron, as an Andalite, standing next to Elfangor, Loren, and another human female he didn't recognise. He saw himself morph to his familiar human form, and Arbron morph to human as well. They were both grinning, as were Loren, and the female Elfangor didn't recognise. Many things flashed by, all very quickly, a timeline of events spanning about a decade. Elfangor relieved his and Loren's wedding day, and saw Arbron and the female Elfangor saw before marry. Arbron and his wife had a daughter, who was born about a month after Tobias. 

Elfangor was quiet for a moment. He looks very happy. he said finally. He turned to face the old man. That other me looked very happy as well. he added. He paused for a moment, trying to compose himself. Those images of himself happy with his wife and son, and Arbron happy as well, with a wife and daughter of his own, were almost too much.  But why do you want to help us? Elfangor finally asked. 

"Perhaps, if I show you the alternative fate that greets your wife and son, as well as the other youths you gave the morphing power to, it will explain the answer to your question better than my words could." The old man said in reply.

Elfangor nodded, and was about to say something, when the portal opened up again, and he was assaulted with images of pain, terror, and heartache for his son and Loren, as well as the other youths he gave the morphing power to – the Animorphs, as the called themselves – and his brother, Aximili, who joined them about a month or so after they first received the power. 

Elfangor forgot that the old man was there after a few moments, and stood there with his hand over the place his mouth would be in human form. He cried in his hearts when he saw his wife's car crash, and the subsequent amnesia she developed because of it. The old man could feel the hate Elfangor directed towards him for causing all this. 

But it was nothing like the hate Elfangor felt towards the old man when he saw his son's fate. Trapped as a red-tailed hawk during the Animorphs' first battle at the Yeerk Pool, tricked by the Ellimist into staying a bird _nothlit_, a captured and tortured by Sub-Visser fifty-one. Tobias was screaming in agony, and Elfangor couldn't hold it off any longer.

Let me help him! Let me save my son! Elfangor screamed at the old man.

The old man was startled – but not necessarily shocked – over Elfangor's sudden outburst. Then he smiled to himself. "Tobias is very lucky to have a father who loves him so much," the old man said to Elfangor, remembering his own father and mother, and remembering the sadness he felt when they were killed, when they perished with the rest of his…

_This is no time to be getting into that!_ The old man told himself sternly. _I have to help Elfangor and Arbron first._

Elfangor looked at him a little strangely. The old man looked almost wistful, as if remembering a time from long ago. _Don't worry about him, worry about Tobias!_ he snapped at himself.

Let me help him! Elfangor snapped again. Please, let me save my son! Elfangor said desperately. He's dying! he screamed.

The old man looked at Tobias, and then at Elfangor. "Go to him." The old man told Elfangor. Elfangor nodded, and was transported with Tobias to a forest – with a strange blend of human and Andalite plants, much like the little universe that Loren, himself and Visser Three had created so long ago.

Tobias, Elfangor said to his son. Don't be afraid. he gently pressed the flat of his blade to Tobias's forehead, passing his memories to him through the DNA they shared. Elfangor was glad that he had kept himself partially Andalite in human form, even if it was only the colour of his eyes, so that he could pass the memories to Tobias. he was also grateful that he remembered what he had heard about the _utzum_ ceremony that ancient healers performed.

But it seemed that that would not be enough. Tobias would need some extra encouragement to go back. You are not alone in your suffering, Tobias. Elfangor told him gently, soothingly. You may die, but never alone. You are one in a legion of warriors. Valiant Andalites who have died for freedom. Your lineage is courage and bravery. If you live, you carry our torch. A burden carried by many. A singular honour… 

Elfangor sent a final surge of his memories to his son, hoping to save him, but knowing that if Tobias did die, it would at least ease his passage to death. 

But Tobias was holding onto the pinpoint that was life. _Hold the pinpoint, Tobias! Hold onto it!_ Elfangor silently told him. Out of respect for life, you have to endure. Elfangor whispered to Tobias. The torture device flickered and stopped. Elfangor felt a surge of joy rise in his heart, when he saw that his son had survived. I love you, my son, Elfangor said quietly, his final words to Tobias as the Ellimist transported him back to his realm.

+++++

I still don't really understand why you want to help me. Elfangor said to the old man after a few long moments of silence. 

The old man looked at the Andalite War-Prince in surprise. _Does Elfangor truly think that I'm that cold-hearted?_ he asked himself.  "Then perhaps I should show you Loren's fate." The old man said.

You mean before or after the car-crash that _you caused_? Elfangor sneered angrily.

The old man hung his head again. "After," he said after a moment, and opened the portal again.

The old man didn't dare look at Elfangor while he watched the playing out of Loren's fate. You blinded her, you bastard! Elfangor screamed in anger. You left her blind, scarred and stamped clinically insane! 

"Now you see why I wish to repair your's and Arbron's fates, because by doing that, I will also repair Loren and Tobias's fates." The old man cut in quickly.

Elfangor looked at the old man once again. All right, repair the fabric of my fate. Elfangor said sharply. And do it properly this time! 

The old man nodded, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the timelines he could now see. He smiled slightly as he found Elfangor's, and then proceeded to adjust it ever so slightly…

Suddenly, something occurred to Elfangor. Wait! Where will I end up? What planet? What year will… 

But he was already gone. The "old man" smiled, and disappeared.

He just hoped this would all work out for the best.

Another Annoying Author's Note: What do you people think? Should I continue? What do you think should happen? Got any ideas? I'd love to hear from you. Either review this story and tell me, or, if you want a more personal approach or whatever, email me at nova_mist@yahoo.com The next part might not be up for a while, but I guess that's reasonable, because I already have 5 chapters and the prologue up. Anyway, please review! Thank you! 


	5. Happenings and Confusions

Author's Note: Next chapter up! Jeez, I'm working pretty fast on this, a real record for me, really. Normally I take my time, so that the story is a little more planned in the long run, but really, I just can't stop these writing urges! Anyway, please after you have read this, do review it, because it does make me work faster. Send any feedback to nova_mist@yahoo.com Thank you, and enjoy!

Another Author's Note: Sorry if you find this chapter (and all the following ones) confusing as hell as to where it's set, and who's speaking and etcetera, but it's just the style I seem to be writing this story in. 

Yet ANOTHER Author's Note: By the way, I have messages to a few of the reviewers down the bottom, so, if you reviewed and I read your review, have a look! Thanks! And keep reviewing!

And yet ANOTHER Author's Note: Hi, sorry about the whole Anya/Maria thing, but I'm updating all the chapters so that she's Maria in all of them. Sorry about that. ^_^ And remember to review!

* * *

Paths of Fate

Book One: Resurrection 

* * *

**5.**

Arbron, his face burning because of his thoughts towards the human girl Maria, listened intently as Elfangor told him of his encounter with Sub-Visser Seven.

You're very lucky that you didn't die. Arbron said, when Elfangor told him of how the Sub-Visser had thrown the Taxxon-morphed Elfangor off the side of a magnetic-levitation train carriage.  How did you get out of that one without being eaten by the Taxxons whilst demorphing? 

Elfangor frowned. Luck, it seems. Luck, he said. He paused for a moment. It was lucky that my tail-blade appeared before my head, or my arms, or some other part of me. Elfangor shook his head. Too much luck, 

Arbron nodded. I know what you mean. The limit for morphing is two hours before you are trapped, but I was in Taxxon morph for over two-and-a-half, and yet I still managed to demorph with no difficulty. 

Elfangor frowned, and Arbron could only just see it in the stifling darkness of the Skirt Na ship's cradle. The stench was overwhelming. 

It's almost as if we're nothing but pawns in a game of _radlont_.   Arbron mused. As if we're having our strings pulled by some unseen puppet master. 

Elfangor looked up at Arbron, and nodded. My thoughts exactly. Elfangor said.  The question is: Who is the puppet master? 

Arbron nodded. So, are we going to go rescue the Time Matrix, or what? he asked, smiling slightly. 

Elfangor smiled back. 

Hero time, eh, Elfangor? Arbron queried with a raised eyebrow. 

Yes, hero time. Elfangor confirmed. Now, all we need is a plan. 

Arbron grinned. And I think that I may have one. 

What's your plan? Elfangor asked Arbron, who was currently peeking out from behind one of the steel beams that held the ship's cradle, watching the Yeerk activity.

Arbron turned his stalk-eyes back towards Elfangor, motioning for him to come and stand beside him. Elfangor did so, keeping his stalk eyes turned backwards so that no one could sneak up behind them.  The plan is, we bluff. Arbron said to Elfangor, looking at him with one stalk-eye, keeping the other turned backwards like Elfangor's, and his main eyes facing straight ahead. See those two Gedd-Controllers over there? Arbron asked Elfangor, pointing to the two Gedds who were guarding the boarding ramp of the Skirt Na ship. We're going to fool them into thinking that we are there to fix the ship's computers. Arbron said. We shut the doors once inside, blocking the Gedds from getting in, and then fly that sorry Skirt Na ship away. 

Elfangor nodded in agreement. After all, what other choice did they have? Then, he stopped. But the only way we'd be able to pass it off would be to morph back to Taxxon. he said slowly. 

Arbron felt an incredible fear- one which felt like memories of a long forgotten, but very real, dream – well up in him. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Yes, I know.   Arbron said, dread building up in him. 

There was a very long silence. Well, let's get this over with, Elfangor said finally. 

Arbron nodded, and they began to morph.

+++++

Wait! Where will I end up? What planet? What year will… 

Elfangor was terribly disoriented. He appeared to be in a ship of some sort. Where was he? When was he?

_Who_ was he? He turned again, only to find his face pressed against the barrel of a Dracon Beam.

"Freeze, horse-boy!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Yet MORE Author's Notes: what do you people think? Should I still continue? Do you have any suggestions as to where this story should go, or how long it should be. I'm thinking of making it into a trilogy, or a series (see the title, how it says "Paths of Fate – Book One – Resurrection"?), should I? Or should I just leave it at one? Please review and tell me! Or send me an email if you prefer, at nova_mist@yahoo.com

ANOTHER ANNOYING Author's Note: sorry that chapter was a bit short, but oh well.

OH GOD! NOT _ANOTHER_ ANNOYING Author's Note: sorry I write so many of these. Anyway, it might take me a while to get the next part up, because I have a couple of assignments coming up, and I'm going back to school (holidays are over! NOOOO!) on either Monday or Tuesday, and school always means writer's block. And I have no idea whatsoever where I am going to take the other story, _The Crossing_. Any ideas? *grins*

Notes to reviewers: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this story! Now, just a couple of little notes to a couple of you:

_J-Rae:_ Hi! Thank you for both your reviews. I'm glad you like the story. About your story, I have actually both read and reviewed it, but I reviewed it under another name. I really like your story, and I can't wait to read the next part. If you want me to, I'll go in and review it when I'm logged in.

_Angelofcloud9:_ hi! Thank you as well for both of your reviews. About Arbron's daughter falling in love with Marco or Ax, it's a good idea, and I had thought of it, but I'm not quite sure yet what exactly I'm going to do with the Animorphs themselves when I get up to them in the story. Since Rachel was described as a "happy accident" by the Ellimist, and this story is where Good "repairs the fabric of fate" (lol), I'm not quite sure if I should work Rachel (and maybe David) out of the story because of that. I'm not sure yet.

_Angel of Music:_ an Elfangor club, eh? Sounds like a good idea! *grins* I'm glad you like this story. You a fan of Elfangor as well, eh? I can't believe that K.A. Applegate killed him off in the _first book_, the Evil Woman! (lol) And don't worry, I am not going to kill of Elfangor, or Arbron, either. And yes, I am writing as fast as I can! *grins*


	6. New Friends, New Fears

PATHS OF FATE 6. 

"Freeze, horse-boy! One move and I pull the trigger. I don't know what this gun will do, but I'm willing to bet you won't like it."

Elfangor's mind was fuzzy and unfocused, and he was desperately disoriented. One moment he had been talking to…someone…and the next moment he was here with a Dracon Beam pressed to his head. Looking beyond the bizarre – yet beautiful – two-legged creature that was pointing the Dracon beam at his head, he saw another of the creatures standing behind the first, also holding a Dracon Beam.  

"Be careful, Andalite friend," another unfamiliar voice assaulted Elfangor's ears, confusing him further. He could have sworn that the voice was speaking in another language that he could not speak nor understand naturally, and yet he did. "They are savage, violent beings! Crazy! Wild! Oh, yes! These females are vicious beasts! Better to kill them! Or even better, let us cage them again. Yes, yes, that would be best! As soon as you mistakenly fired on us, these two sprang up and grabbed my and my first officer's weapons. Wild and dangerous, oh, yes!" 

Who had he been talking to before? And what had happened that caused his sudden transportation to this Skirt Na ship…

Skirt Na ship?

In a rush it all came back to Elfangor. Who he was. Where he was. What year it was. 

He looked over at the voice that had spoken to him – the Skirt Na captain – and saw as he winked one of his big eyes at him, as if he and Elfangor were on the same side. He ignored the Na captain, and he and Arbron looked at the two females.

Elfangor noticed that the two alien females were around the same height – both just a little shorter than he and Arbron – and both had very long hair. The first of the two, the one who was currently pointing a Dracon Beam at Elfangor had small greenish eyes, and wavy golden hair that came to half way down her back. Her skin came in various different textures and colours, and both Elfangor and Arbron wondered if these aliens were wearing what many alien species called "clothing".

The other female was slightly taller than the first, and had dark, wavy hair that came down to her waist. She had a darker complexion than the first, and had eyes that at first looked green, but upon looking more closely, you could see that there were gold flecks around her pupils. 

They were dressed in similar sorts of clothing: blue, rough-textured clothing covering their legs, white hoof-like coverings on their feet (Arbron vaguely remembered something about such coverings being called "shoes"), and loose, almost baggy skin that covered the torso, with multi-coloured pastel patterns. The dark-haired female was wearing a jacket that Elfangor believed to be made out of something many races called "leather". The other female had a loose, thick piece of material shaped to fit her arms in and had a hole up the top for her head tied around her waist. 

All in all, Elfangor and Arbron found them quite fascinating to look at. 

Swinging one of his stalk eyes back to look at Arbron – who was standing behind him – he saw that Arbron had moved from behind him and over towards the computer to the left of them. But Arbron had not walked three steps before the other female…whatever-the-two-of-them-were…had spun swiftly around, and pointed her own stolen Dracon Beam at Arbron's head. 

"We said FREEZE!" the dark-haired female snapped.

Um, Arbron said, confused. He looked at Elfangor with one of his stalk eyes. 

Elfangor simply looked back at him helplessly. He was still trying to unfog his still-confused mind. 

Whoever you are…whatever you are…don't fire that weapon… Arbron finally said, after a few moments of silence. Put it down. 

The two females looked at each other and smirked. "Uh-uh," the blonde said. "I don't think so,"

The dark-haired female frowned. "Hey, wait a minute. I can hear you in my head, but you're not really talking."

Suddenly, Elfangor and Arbron could understand all of what the two females were saying, instead of just half of it. Their translator chips had heard enough. It began to provide instantaneous translation. 

I am in charge here, Elfangor said firmly. Drop your weapons! 

"Uh-uh. Nope." The blonde said. "I don't think so, horse-boy. We're tired o being kidnapped and dragged off by giant cockroaches and little green men from Mars."

Excuse me, Arbron said gently. but we are here to rescue you, 

"_Rescue_ us?!" the dark-haired female snapped. "How do we know that _you_ guys won't do the same thing to us that these Martian jerks did to us: kidnap us and then lock us up?" 

What the Skirt Na have done to you is wrong. Arbron said, unsure why exactly he was answering the female's question. That's why we captured this ship. 

The blonde female narrowed her green eyes. "We'd already captured this ship before you two came along." She snapped, glaring suspiciously. "Me and my friend here," she said, motioning behind her to the dark-haired female. "We're both just kids, which shows you these Martian jerks aren't all that tough. The other guy is in the back, knocked out." She continued. She smiled suddenly, and quickly glanced back at her friend and smiled. "But my friend here grabbed two guns off Twinkie there," she continued, jerking her head over to the Na captain. 

Well, we mean you no harm, Elfangor said after a moment. Both he and Arbron had translator chips in their heads, but the chip provided no translation for the word "Twinkie". Elfangor assumed "Twinkie" was a word that meant "alien". Here's an idea, you can keep the Dracon Beams, just don't point them at anyone. 

"They're called Dracon Beams?" the blonde female asked. "Weird name."

"What does it do?" the dark-haired female asked. 

Before he could stop, Arbron answered. It fires an energy beam which causes an exceedingly painful death, he explained. 

Elfangor glared at him. Was that wise? he asked in private thought-speak. 

Arbron ignored him. That's why we'd prefer if you didn't use it, Arbron added quickly. 

The dark-haired female nodded. "Oh, like a phaser," she said. "Like on _Star Trek_."

The blonde haired female nodded enthusiastically. "Man, I _love_ that show!" she said, still keeping the Dracon Beam trained on Elfangor. "I can't believe they took it off the air!" 

The dark-haired one nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the movie is coming out soon." She said consolingly.

"I can't wait to see it!" the blonde said, and the dark-haired one grinned in agreement. 

Elfangor and Arbron just exchanged looks. They had nothing to say. Translator chips _do_ have limits. 

Uh, Arbron said after a moment. If you come with us, we'll treat you well, and take you back to your home planet. 

"Earth?" the dark-haired female asked.

Is that the third planet in this system? Elfangor asked.

"Yes." The blonde haired female replied. 

And you are both Earthers? Arbron and Elfangor asked in unison. 

The females smiled. "We're humans." The blonde haired one said. "My name is Loren," she said.  "and this is Maria," Loren said, pointing to Maria.

Maria smiled.  "Hi there." She said. 

Greetings, Arbron and Elfangor said in unison.

Elfangor looked at Maria…and he felt the strangest thing…like something cold had just dropped into his stomach. She looked right into his eyes, and a chill crawled down his spine. Maria tilted her head, and the chill was gone. Elfangor smiled at her, and she smiled back. But Elfangor couldn't help wondering what had caused that feeling…

"You look like centaurs, only blue, and with scorpion tails, and extra eyeballs on top of your heads." Loren said. "What species are you guys, anyway?"

We are Andalites, Elfangor said. My name is Elfangor. This is Arbron. Elfangor added, pointing to Arbron, who had gone to the nearest Skirt Na control panel.  He was downloading a copy of the Skirt Na computer files as Prince Breeyar had ordered back on the dome ship. It was standard procedure whenever Andalites board an alien craft. 

"Andalites, huh?" Maria said, looking at Arbron. "Hey, er, Arbron, right?" she said, lowering the Dracon beam she was holding, and walking over to Arbron. "Is that a computer or something?" she asked, pointing to the computer he was working at.

Yes, Arbron said, finding himself strangely at a loss for words. I'm downloading the Skirt Na's computer files onto a data-disc. Arbron explained. 

"Oh, cool," Maria said. 

Arbron was curious about what him downloading a computer file had to do with temperature. Cool? he queried.

Maria smiled. "It's vernacular language," she explained. "It means 'good', 'wow', 'excellent'." She continued.

Ah, is it human slang? Arbron asked. 

Maria smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's slang," she said, looking down at the Dracon beam she was holding. She looked around at the bridge of the ship. Arbron wondered what she was looking for. He was about to ask her, when Maria smiled, and reached up and grabbed a Dracon Beam holster off a hook - complete with a bunch of power-cells – and strapped it around her waist, slipping the Dracon beam in. looking up at Arbron, she said, "You people don't mind if I keep this, do you?" she asked. "I don't like being weapon-less against a bunch of unknown, technologically advanced aliens." 

Arbron smiled. He would be exactly the same if he were in a similar situation. No, I don't mind. Just don't point it at me, he said. Maria laughed – a sound that Arbron found alarming yet pleasant sound.

Loren, however, didn't feel the same way about the Dracon beams as Maria did. She bit her lip, and then handed Elfangor the Dracon beam handle first.

Thank you, Elfangor said. He reached for the Dracon Beam, and his fingers brushed with Loren's. For some unknown reason (to him, anyway) he looked at Loren's long golden hair.

"This is all kind of amazing," Loren said, bringing Elfangor out of his trance. "Most humans don't believe in aliens. And yet, here you are. Unless this is all a dream or something." Loren added.

Humans dream? Elfangor asked. 

"I do. Every night." Loren answered.

So do I. But I suppose we have very different dreams. 

Loren smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

-||-

Arbron could not shake the feeling of dread he felt as soon as he finished morphing to Taxxon. It took all his self-control to stop himself from screaming. He slithered out from beneath the ship's cradle on his hundreds of Taxxon legs, Elfangor following behind him. 

Don't hesitate, Arbron, Elfangor advised. Look like you're just a normal Taxxon-controller going to work. 

Normal Taxxon… Arbron echoed, and he had a strange flash – a fleeting image of something he couldn't quite understand. It was an image of a huge underground cavern, and a huge red mass that spoke to him. The very walls around him seemed to move, as if they were covered in…

Arbron! Elfangor yelled, his voice bringing Arbron out of his trance. Looking around, he realised that he had stopped in the middle of the walkway, and that all the controllers around him were giving him strange looks as they jostled past. Concentrating for a moment, Arbron tried to call the image back to him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was something important that maybe he _should_ know. But all he got was the feeling that he associated with the image: terror. Death. Entrapment. 

A shiver of fear went through his Taxxon body. 

Arbron? Elfangor asked again. 

Arbron looked over at Elfangor, who once again was walking beside him. Arbron noticed that he seemed to walk far more easily on his hundreds of Taxxon legs than Elfangor did. In fact, even the Taxxon hunger was far easier to control than it had been the first time he morphed the Taxxon, less than a day or two ago. It was almost as if he was used to living with it. 

Are you all right? Elfangor asked again, breaking one again through Arbron's troubling thoughts. 

M-me? Arbron asked shakily, a little startled by the concern he detected in Elfangor's voice. I'm, er, fine. Arbron replied, aware of the fact that even someone who was totally oblivious to other people's emotions would have been able to detect the wavering and uncertainty in his voice. And Elfangor was far from oblivious. 

Elfangor didn't say anything, but Arbron didn't fail to notice the way that his friend turned his head to look at him. Arbron could tell that Elfangor was worried, and he was relieved when they finally reached the ship's ramp, as it would hopefully distract both Elfangor and himself from Arbron's seemingly unstable emotional state.  

"Rrrrrr-what are you doing herrrrre?" the one of the Gedds said to them. The Gedd was speaking _Galard_ – the interstellar language of trade, which sounded hard on his Gedd tongue, but Arbron and Elfangor's translator chips could handle it. And both Elfangor and Arbron could speak and understand _Galard_ without the translator chip's help. __

Arbron opened his Taxxon mouth to speak. "Snnnnneyyyahhhh siwwayyaah neasaynahhhhh!" 

Okay, well, at least he _tried_ to speak. It was difficult to speak _Galard_ – or anything else, for that matter the three-foot-long tongue of a Taxxon. He had meant to say "computer repair", but what it actually came out as, Arbron was not entirely sure.

The larger of the two Gedd-controllers stared at Elfangor and Arbron with his twin tiny yellow eyes. "Rrrr-use thrrre pad-rrr!" 

Arbron and Elfangor looked down at the small computer pad that the other Gedd was holding. 

Is that some kind of translator? Elfangor asked Arbron.

Yes, Arbron replied. Some kind of primitive version of our own translator chips.  Let me do it. 

Arbron leaned over and took the pad out of the second Gedd's hands, and pressed several buttons, using his weak, flimsy Taxxon claws as if he had been using them for such things all his life…

 "Computer Repair" the flat, emotionless "voice" of the translator pad said.

The Gedd-controllers swore and yelled at the two morphed Andalites, but both Elfangor and Arbron were too distracted to notice what the Gedds were saying, and they still were out of it as they walked up the ship's boarding ramp, squeezing themselves inside the Skirt Na ship. Arbron skittered quickly over to the ship's control panel and slammed a Taxxon claw down, shutting the ship's doors. 

"Rrrr-let us in!" the Gedd-controllers snarled from outside the doors, banging on them. But it was no use, the doors were already closed.

Demorph, Elfangor. 

Right. Elfangor said.

Ready to spit in the face of Death, Elfangor? Arbron asked dryly as the last traces of their Taxxon morphs disappeared and their Andalite forms reshaped. 

Elfangor looked Arbron in the eyes. You bet, he replied.

Arbron smiled. Let's show these slugs what we've got. 

* * *

Author's Note: yes, I am aware of the fact that _The Andalite Chronicles_ says that Loren has blue eyes, but I'm making her a green-eyed blonde instead of a blue-eyed blonde. No particular reason, it's just that it's my fanfic and I'll stuff around with details if I want to! *grins* Also, I forgot to mention before, you'll be able to understand this fic much better if you have already read _The Andalite Chronicles_ – which I'm sure most, if not all, of you have. And also, yes I am changing Elfangor and Arbron a little bit, because I really don't think that an intelligent species like the Andalites wouldn't know what clothing and shoes were. 

Another Author's Note: sorry about the delay, but I had exams soon, and I've had heaps of homework, and a bit of writer's block. Also, the long delay between chapters was not helped by the fact that just as soon as I finished the chapter that Angel of Music (hi, girl! ^_^) had been begging me to finish for a month, fanfiction.net decides that it's going to break down! Jeez! Please review! Feedback is always appreciated! Send to nova_mist@yahoo.com. Thanks!


	7. Maria's Vision

_All author's notes are at the bottom of the chapter_ Paths of Fate 7. 

"Rrr-this brrreeches securrrity prrrotocol! I orrrderrr you to stop!" the Gedd controller yelled from outside the ship.

Ooh, we're breaching security protocol, are we? Arbron sneered in private-thought speak to Elfangor. 

"You will be severrrely punished forrr this!" the Gedd added.

Damn, and I was really hoping to make it to the rank of Visser one day. Arbron snapped in reply. 

Elfangor smirked. Well, Arbron, you know that we must all deal with great disappointments in life. Elfangor lectured in mock-seriousness.

Arbron laughed, and then looked over at Elfangor. You want to fly or shoot? 

Elfangor considered for a second. I'll fly. he smirked at Arbron. You're a much better shot than me. 

Arbron glared at Elfangor, and then walked over to the weapon's station. Weapons powered. Now let's lift this piece of crap off the ground. 

Elfangor nodded and powered the engines. The vibrations went through the entire ship, and the Gedd-controllers, feeling it, backed off, running for dear life. 

Hang on! Elfangor yelled, and slammed on the engines. I don't know how much kick these old engines have in them. 

What the hell is wrong with this thing?! Arbron yelled. We're not even at one thousand miles per hour! And look at the damn acceleration rate! It'll take us an hour just to reach escape velocity! he cried, looking at the air-speed-indicator. We'll be up to our stalk-eyes in Yeerk ships before we can even _think_ about going into zero-space! 

The Time Matrix! Elfangor cried. We can escape through time! then he shook his head. No, that's stupid. What if it takes ten minutes for it to work? The damn power signature will light up every Yeerk sensor within a million miles! Besides, he paused, looking at Arbron. We don't know who else will get angry if we use it. 

Arbron frowned. What you're worried what some Prince will say if we actually survive, which isn't very likely, mind you, particularly at this goddamn airspeed! 

No, I'm not worried about what any superiors might say. Elfangor answered. 

Then what the hell are you… Arbron fell silent. then he looked at Elfangor carefully. You're worried about the Ellimists, aren't you? he asked softly. 

Well of course not! Elfangor said hotly, feeling a little foolish. Andalite parents told their young children stories about the Ellimists. Ellimists were nothing but mythical, all-powerful creatures that sometimes interfered in the affairs of simpler creatures. Elfangor half-expected Arbron to make some snide remark. They're nothing but myths… Elfangor continued, but Arbron cut him off. 

Myths?! That's what we said about the Time Matrix! Someone built the damn thing! Why not the Ellimists? Arbron asked. I think you're right. I don't think we should risk making them angry. 

Elfangor was surprised, and was about to thank Arbron for agreeing with him…

Uh-oh. Arbron said. Arbron was looking down at one of the display screens. We've got a Yeerk patrol ship coming up on an intercept vector! And…shit! It's a Bug Fighter! 

-||-

The third of the kidnapped humans was found in the cargo bay, unconscious and curled up in a foetal position. 

Maria and Loren lifted the human up off the floor and out of the cargo hold. They were both panting in exhaustion, even though they had only carried the other human about twenty metres. Of the two girls, it appeared that Loren was breathing more heavily than her friend. Loren was leaning heavily against the wall.

You seem quite tired, Elfangor commented. 

Loren smiled at him. "Well, that thing ain't light, you know." she replied, pointing down at the still-unconscious human.

Maria smirked. "Yeah, I bet he spends his entire life in the McDonald's line."

Loren laughed, and Arbron and Elfangor looked at each other. 

This human is male? Elfangor asked.

Loren opened her mouth to reply when Maria cut in. "He sure isn't a girl, that's for sure. Although, I must admit, he doesn't look particularly manly, or strong either." Maria said, nudging the human male with her foot.

"Unh…" he moaned.

"Hey, look at that, Lori! Wonders never cease! He's still alive!" Maria cried in what the two Andalites took as mock-amazement. 

Loren smirked. "Incredible." She commented. "And here we were thinking he was just like all other adolescent human males when it comes to the crunch: either nowhere in sight or dead."

"Unh…where am I?" the human male asked groggily. 

Maria snorted. "Typical short male memory span." She sneered at him. She paused for a second. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" 

The human male blinked slowly, trying to clear his mind. Suddenly, recognition sparked in his eyes. He was about to speak when Loren cut in.

"Hey, you're right!" Loren exclaimed. "You're that dude in the grade above us at school who was blamed for blowing up the science lab!"

"Did you really do that?" Maria asked. "Or was it just some story you made up for publicity?" Maria paused again, thinking. "What is your name, anyway?"

"My name is Hedrick," the male replied. "But I prefer to be called by my last name which is…"

"Chapman." Maria cut in.

At this comment both Loren and the male – or Chapman, as he wished to be called – looked up at Maria in surprise.

"How did you know his name?" Loren asked.

Chapman nodded. "Yeah, how did you know my name?" he asked. 

Maria just frowned in confusion. "I…I don't know. I don't even know _you_, so I have no idea. It was just a…feeling. A sudden flash."

A flash of what? Arbron asked her softly. 

Maria looked up at Arbron. There was uncertainty in her eyes. Fear. "Darkness. Oppression. And…hopelessness. And something else…" she replied, drifting off.

Something else? Elfangor asked. What did you see? 

"A vision." Maria replied, her voice soft, her eyes vacant, as if she weren't conscious. "A vision of things to come."

"A vision of what?" Loren asked.

Maria frowned. "A slug. A filthy, slimy grey-green slug."

* * *

Author's Note: Oooh! A cliff-hanger…well, sort of. What do you think? Feedback is always appreciated! Review or send to nova_mist@yahoo.com 

Another Author's Note: Here are some questions answered now so you don't ask them in your reviews:

**Q: **Do they swear in this story? 

**A: **Yes. 

~*~

**Q: **They did not swear in _The Andalite Chronicles_. 

**A: **right again. 

~*~

**Q: **Do I care? 

**A: **No. 

~*~

**Q: **Will I change the rating because it now has swearing in it? 

**A: **Yes, I will change it from G to PG. 

~*~

**Q: **Am I changing this drastically, particularly the dialouge? 

**A: **Yes. 

~*~

**Q: **Is this series probably going to turn out completely, utterly strange, weird and more different than anyone – including myself – could possibly imagine? 

**A: **Most likely. 

~*~

**Q: **And am I going to put a whole lot of stuff that has never, ever happened in the original _Animorphs _series into this series? 

**A: **You bet! 

~*~


End file.
